Dinolandia zoo
Note : The Dinolandia zoo has already appeared in the Dinolandia island article. The Dinolandia zoo is a famous attraction in Dinolandia island , in the zoo , there are over 200 species , counting the dinosaurs and future animals , the Zoo has had an great story of events such as the Yutyrannus escape , there are also labs found in the zoo , most notable the T-virus and G-virus lab , yet there are many problems , such as the hot climate from the island making the arctic enclosure hard to keep warm , and the many endangered fauna there. But the zoo is kept with guards to save the animals , yet one day , the guards may disappear , and if they do dissapear , how will the zoo fare? 1 day after people The energy runs off , the AC's and warmers from the zoo quickly shut off along with the lights and animal noises , the T-virus chamber shuts off , then the cages of the virus open , making the virus spread into the zoo. 4 days - 1 week after people The animals are hungry , meanwhile , some animals like Elephants , sauropods , tyrannosaurus , ankylosaurus , ceratopsians and therizinosaurus , then other animals release other animals , hence they now diversify to Dinolandia suburbs and cities , meanwhile many animals are trapped in the water enclosure , manatees , dugongs and dolphins are now starving , meanwhile orcas have now fed on pigeons which come close to the water , meanwhile the T-virus and G-virus spread to the air , infecting many animals , now the Elephants became infected with the T-virus turning into the Zombie elephants , these zombie elephants are omnivorous , another species that became infected where the zombie hyenas , the zombie hyenas are scavenging and hunting animals , their bite are very strong , then there are the most dangerous predator of the zoo , the Zombie lions , they are predators found everywhere , there are more species like the Hornbills or the Crows which are also infected. 2 weeks after people ( Note : In this page , there is no spectral space pirates because they are OP ) The air on the hydro balloons are starting to increase , normally the gas would be sucked out by the troodontids machines , but without them , the gas increase and finally explode the balloons , every animal in the city escape the zoo , meanwhile the normal zoo is destroyed , the dugongs and orcas are suddenly tossed into the air before falling in the water , then after they are thrown in the water , they finally escape and dominates the Dinolandian oceans , meanwhile , all the animals found land and escaped the destroying city. 4 years after people Due to the tropical temperatures ,penguins , polar bears and other arctic animals die due from heat. 25 years after people All the animals such as Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Dryosaurus, Hypsilophodons, Iguanodons, Rhabdodons, Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Liliensternus, Coelophysis, Eoraptors, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Diplodocus, Troodons, Therizinosaurus, , Pachyrhinosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Parksosaurus, Hesperonychus, Chirostenotes, Oviraptors, Citipatis, Edmontonias (Nodosaurids), Alamosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, Albertosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Styracosaurus, Einiosaurus, Maiasauras, Orodromeus, Othnielias, Daspletosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Suchomimus, Microceratus, Aucasaurus, Baryonyx, Majungasaurus, Rahonavis, Plateosaurus, Massospondylus, Lufengosaurus, Shunosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Dinheirosaurus, Lusotitans, Argentinosaurus, Nigersaurus, Rebbachisaurus, Paralititan, Opisthocoelicaudias, Rapetosaurus, Miragaias, Giganotosaurus, Hetrodontosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Saltasaurus, Alvarezsaurus, Mononykus, Shuvuuias, Ornitholestes, Allosaurus, Camarasaurus, Indominus Rex, Velociraptors , Zombie elephants , hippopotamus , zombie lions , zombie hyenas , zombie hornbills , elephants , hyenas , lions , seals , giraffes , rhinoceros , zebras , antelopes , addaxes , hogs , pigs , black rhinoceros , white rhinoceros , kangaroos , African clawed frogs ,tortoises , gorillas , chimpanzees , warthogs , ostriches , emus , rheas , cassowaries , frogs , indoraptors , alamosaurus , liliesternus , grizzly bears , porcupines , hedgehogs , chalicotheres , macaws , Grey necked cranes , ring-tailed lemurs , pachycephalosaurus , vultures , nile crocodiles , american alligators and many more species have diversified. Meanwhile the zombie elephants have started to develop sapience. 40 years after people The zombie elephants have now re-developed sapience and made their own weapons and tools , along with fires and developed intelligence , meanwhile the other small animals like naked mole-rats , rats , black rats and etc have invaded abandoned buildings such as the lab of the rescued subjects and coelo's lab , meanwhile the zombie hyenas and zombie lions have started to develop sapience too , but then came the creatures worst enemies , the ghouls , they started to attack the zombie elephants , now in their religion , they threat the ghouls as demons. 1,000 years after people The zombie elephants have now diversified through the entire dinolandia island , they now have developed societies , they have also learned how to battle with swords and metal weapons , they have also made fire and learned how to cook or eat raw plants , they have a religion which they threat the humans as gods ( which now have dissapeared ) and ghouls as demons , while many zombie elephants are atheists , some are Humanists. The zombie hyenas in other hand are in the stone ages , they are starting to develop stone weapons and small tribes , they do dances as a way of praying , they use instruments like whistles and rocks , they have also diversified into neanderthal like forms which diversified in the small archipelago of Isanita and small parts of Mekkan island , but these small neanderthal species where out-competed by the golems , now they are only found in Isanita. The zombie lions are the second intelligent species , they are more advanced than the hyenas , using crossbows and bows to hunt , they also made agriculture and domestication , small animals like crows and hornbills have diversified everywhere , they also became intelligent but became in the industrial revolution ages , while they have seen some failures on the industrial revolution age , they abandoned the use of industries which pollute the ambient and have forgotten the Industrial age. Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Species Category:Animals That Died Category:Islands Category:Real Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs